Wait!
by Moonlit Ice
Summary: It's the end of Phineas and Ferb in the 2nd Dimension. The gang is about to have their memories erased. Isabella kisses Phineas, and he yells for Carl to wait, but it's too late- the machine wipes clean their memory of that day. What if Carl had waited? What if Phineas got to say what he was going to say?


Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction Story

It had been the day of Phineas' life. He had accidentally opened a portal to a parallel dimension, cheated death at least twice, and fought evil robots in order to save Danville from certain doom. Oh, and he had also learned that his lifelong pet platypus Perry was a secret agent, who snuck out of the house every day to battle an evil scientist bent on taking over the Tri-State-Area. To think about it, any other eleven-year old would've been pretty traumatized. But Phineas Flynn was determined to stay optimistic.

He stared at the gray carpet beneath him with furrowed eyebrows. Today had been the most spectacular adventure of his life. But it would be as short-lived as it was incredible, as Perry's cover had been blown when he revealed himself in the second dimension. The only option was to have the whole day erased from their minds, or Perry would be relocated to another host family. And as Ferb stated, "We've had a lot of great days. But we only have one Perry."

So the group as a whole (which consisted of Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Candace, Jeremy, Stacy, the Fireside Girls, and an incapacitated and obviously annoyed Doofenshmirtz) agreed to have their memories wiped. Well, Doofenshmirtz didn't agree, but no one cared about his opinion. Phineas was standing with Ferb on his right and Isabella on his left, very aware of how close he was to Isabella. He couldn't help noticing that she smelled like peaches.

She seemed to be as lost in thought as he was, maybe more. Her eyes were trained on the floor, her lips noiselessly forming words. He wished he could know what she was thinking about. Black, glossy hair cascaded onto her shoulders, bringing out the blue in her eyes. Isabella looked so nice today… No, scratch that- she _always _looked nice. Every day, she came to his backyard, and every day he liked her more.

Isabella seemed to notice that Phineas was staring at her, because she looked up and smiled at him. Phineas felt his heart jump. He wanted to tell her that he liked her, but he felt too scared to do so. What if she didn't like him back? What if she laughed in his face? Phineas didn't want to lose her relationship-wise, but the real thing he was terrified of was losing her friendship. Because even if the sky was falling and the Tri-State-Area was under attack by robots, she was still there as his friend.

"Finished," Carl's nasally voice announced. Everyone squirmed, clearly glad that they were done waiting. Phineas turned to the fedora-clad Perry and gave him a salute. Perry repeated the gesture, and Phineas grinned. He set his eyes forward, preparing to forget everything he had experienced that day.

"Uh, Major Monogram?" Isabella asked, raising a hand in the air. The gray haired man lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes, young lady?"

"So, none of us will remember _any _of today?" she asked.

"Yes, that's correct," he replied.

"Good." Then, she did the thing that he was least expecting. She lunged forward and _kissed _Phineas ! She actually kissed him! Their lips touched only briefly, but it was enough to leave Phineas stunned. "Hit it, Carl!" she shouted, but Phineas wasn't done yet.

"Wait, wait, wait!" he interjected, and the humming of the machine grew quiet. Isabella realized that their memories hadn't been wiped and began to blush furiously.

"You… really like me, Isabella?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry, Phineas. I just-"

"No, don't be sorry. The thing is… I like you too."

She appeared shocked, then slowly smiled. "You do? I mean, wow! I just thought that… you know, all those times I tried to let you know and you didn't seem to notice…"

Phineas felt like slapping himself in the face. She did like him! But she hadn't told him until now, right before he was about to get his memory erased. He had been too scared to say anything when he should have taken his chance. "I'm sorry. I just wasn't sure. I was afraid that you'd laugh in my face, or stop hanging out with me, or…"

"Oh, Phineas." She stepped forward and enveloped him in a hug. They stayed like that for a few moments, safe in each other's arms. Surprisingly, everyone else in the room was relatively quiet. One of the Fireside Girls made a squealing noise, and Doofenshmirtz grumbled, but the others must have been shocked into silence. "Major Monogram?" Isabella asked quietly. "Is there any way to save this memory?"

"…No. I'm sorry, young lady. The machine doesn't work that way." he answered, sounding genuinely sympathetic. It was the answer Phineas was expecting, but he still felt a sudden, crushing hopelessness. He would forget this precious moment and go back to living in fear. Isabella seemed to sense his panic, because she smiled sadly.

"Try to pay attention to what I do, Phineas. Try as hard as you can to remember."

"I will," he whispered. Isabella kissed him once on the cheek and walked back into place. Phineas sighed. He would have to learn that she liked him some other way. And as one of his favorite sayings goes, "if there's a will, there's a way." They both wanted to be with each other. Even if they forgot that, they could still rediscover it. He wasn't going to let her slip between his fingertips that easily.

Carl pulled the lever of the Amnesia-inator. Phineas looked at Isabella. She looked back at him.

And for the second time that hour, Phineas Flynn was determined to stay optimistic.


End file.
